hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2018 Wilco-Dimmitt, Texas Tornado
|type = EF4 tornado|image location = GreensburgEF5tornado.jpg|image caption = The Wilco-Dimmitt, Texas high-end EF4 near peak strength at 9:53 PM CDT.|date = December 31, 2018|times = 1941-2208|touchdown = 7:41 PM CDT|winds = 195 mph (estimated)|injuries = 4,872|fatalities = 59|damage = $5.56 billion (2018 USD)|areas = Areas of Wilco,Dimmitt and Western Texas|tornado season = Tornadoes of 2018 (Hitman) Tornado Outbreak of December 30-31, 2018}}The '''2018 Wilco-Dimmitt, Texas Tornado '''was a violent and catastrophic, high-end EF4-rated tornado. Tracking 157.78 miles, 59 were killed, along with 4,872 injuries, and $5.56 billion damages through a path in rural Western Texas. The EF4 was apart of a two day outbreak that caused multiple violent, deadly, and long-tracked tornadoes. After a violent and catastrophic day for tornadoes, the system that developed the outbreak was expected to spawn multiple severe or violent tornadoes. At 7:41 PM CDT, the long tracked tornado touched down near Wilco as a weak tornado. Causing EF0 to EF1 damage, the tornado began to intensify in strength and width. Causing EF2 to EF3 damage relatively fast, the tornado had winds reaching 155 mph. By 8:55 PM CDT, EF4 damage occurred to many homes, killing 20. Schools, restaurants, car dealerships, businesses, stores, homes, mobile homes, subdivisions, steel-reinforcement buildings, and hospitals were destroyed. Dozens of farms even were destroyed along with wind farms being badly damaged. A Lowe's was demolished, along with multiple grocery stores. Ground scouring was recorded and thousands of cars were tossed considerable distances, while some were never found. In all, 36 were killed at all of those locations, along with 4,860 being injured. Reaching peak strength at 9:55 PM CDT, 3 more were killed, along with 10 injuries as a warehouse was completely leveled. Gradually loosing strength, EF2 to EF3 damage occurred to many homes, causing million in damage and no deaths or injuries near Texas Dimmitt. Weakening even further, EF0 to EF1 damage occurred. At 10:08 PM CDT, the violent EF4 lifted just 13 minutes after reaching peak strength. In all, 59 people were killed, along with 4,872 injuries, and $5.56 billion (2018 USD) in damages. On January 1 and 2 of 2019, the NWS have the tornado a high-end EF4 rating, citing that most well-built homes that were leveled were not completely swept away. In all, the path of the EF4 reached 157.78 miles long and 1.1 miles wide. Gallery Rowlett TX EF4 2015-12-26.jpg|The Wilco-Dimmitt, Texas high-end EF4 near peak strength. Ringgold GA EF4.png|Wilco-Dimmitt, Texas high-end EF4 causing catstrophic damage. Vilonia, Arkansas EF4 tornado.jpg|A photo taken by a bystander showing the Wilco-Dimmitt, Texas high-end EF4 causing catastrophic damage. Lake EF4 Damage.jpg|High-end EF4 damage in Wilco. EF4 damage.jpg|More high-end EF4 damage in Wilco. EF3 damage.jpg|High-end EF3 damage in Dimmitt. Storms on Satellite.gif|The system that created the violent tornado 12 hours after the tornado. Severe Storm (8).jpg|The funnel cloud that would create the Wilco-Dimmitt, Texas high-end EF4. Severe Storm.jpg|A photo of the tornado touching down outside of Wilco. Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2018 (Hitman) Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2018 Category:Tornadoes (Hitman)